Prendre conscience
by Perle bleue
Summary: Nous étions cinq adolescents préparés comme des soldats au monde extérieur… Pourtant, aucun de nous n’était prêt. Mais avions nous seulement le choix ? One Shot du Point de vue de James


**Bonjour! **

**Voici un One-Shot qui me tenait vraiment à coeur! Cela faisait un moment qu'il se trouvait dans mes documents, attendant que je le finisse et bien voilà, c'est fait! J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas!**

**Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 7, il y a un léger spoiler dans une phrase, mais tellement léger qu'on ne le remarque même pas! Je me demande pourquoi, je le dis d'ailleurs Bah au cas où certains s'énervent! XD On ne sait jamais!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La chaleur régnait, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient. Tout annonçait un bel été. Cependant, ils ne seront plus jamais pareils pour moi. 

Ce jour-là, je me sentais vide. Je perdais quelque chose d'essentiel dans ma vie et je savais que je ne la retrouverai jamais. Ce jour-là, je perdais mon innocence, mon insouciance, mon enfance. Je perdais ce à quoi je m'étais habitué. Ce jour-là, je quittais Poudlard. Cette école restera à jamais dans mon cœur. Tous les moments que j'y avais vécus qu'ils étaient heureux ou tristes me manqueront.

L'avenir me faisait peur. Qu'allais-je devenir ? Plus personne n'était là pour me protéger. J'entrai dans un monde inconnu où la guerre était de place. Je devrais me battre, prendre des responsabilités. Les farces n'y auraient plus leur place. Chaque jour, nous nous demanderions si nous réussirons à survivre jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Chaque jour, nous aurions peur de recevoir une lettre nous annonçant la mort d'un proche. Chaque jour, nous vivrons dans la crainte.

En ce 1er juillet 1978, je quittai à tous jamais ce que j'aimais le plus. J'ai vécu dans ce château pendant sept années. Sept longues années qui auront, sans doutes, été les meilleures de ma vie. Ici, j'ai rit, j'ai pleuré, j'ai appris à faire confiance, j'ai appris le sens du mot « trahison », j'ai aimé. J'ai grandi. Qui voudrait quitter un endroit pareil pour se retrouver dans un monde effrayant ? Personne.

Je ne trouve pas assez de mot pour exprimer mon sentiment. Poudlard était comme une deuxième maison pour moi ! Et je devais la quitter du jour au lendemain, comme cela ? C'était trop dur.

Bien sur, je ne me retrouverai pas seul. J'avais appris à différencier mes vrais amis des autres. Cela faisait un cercle très fermé. Mais qu'importe, cela me suffisait amplement.

Il y avait tout d'abord Sirius Black. Il était le frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Nous faisions les quatre cents coups ensemble avec le reste des Maraudeurs. Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans lui. Il était toujours là pour moi. Comme je l'étais pour lui. Lorsqu'il avait fugué de chez lui, j'étais là pour l'accueillir. Pour mes parents, c'était comme un deuxième fils. J'en étais plus qu'heureux. Il avait enfin trouvé une famille qui l'aimait à sa juste valeur.

Sirius était une personne qui adorait rire. C'était le premier à sortir des blagues, à vouloir faire des farces. C'était ce genre de personne dont nous avions besoin lorsque nous n'allions pas très bien. Il réussit toujours à faire oublier nos problèmes avec son humour. Je n'oublierai jamais cela. Il savait être sérieux lorsqu'il le fallait. Lorsque nous parlions de sa famille, toute trace de rire disparaissait de son visage et se fermait. Il parlait alors d'une voix à en faire froid dans le dos. Si j'avais un enfant, ce serait sans doute la première personne à laquelle je demanderais d'être le parrain.

Nous arrivons donc à Remus Lupin. Que ferais-je aussi sans lui ? Rien de bien constructif, sans doute. Remus était le genre de personne qui nous remettait à notre place lorsqu'il le fallait. Il arrivait si facilement à nous comprendre que ça en était déconcertant. Pourtant, il était maudit. Il n'aurait jamais une vie normale avec cette créature qui rugissait à l'intérieur de lui. Mais c'est lui qui méritait le plus une vie normale, une vie heureuse. Remus était la personne la moins égoïste que je connaisse. Dans ses priorités, il passait toujours en dernier. Mais il ne devrait pas. Cela faisait des années qu'il souffrait en silence avant que l'on découvre son secret. On a tout fait pour qu'il se sente bien. Je me rappelle qu'il a déjà essayé de mettre fin à ses jours, mais nous étions là pour l'en empêcher. Nous ne l'avions plus lâché d'une semelle depuis. Nous l'avions fait revivre. Remus est sans doute le plus sage et le plus fort d'entre nous, psychologiquement parlant mais c'est aussi le plus fragile et vulnérable.

Le dernier membre de notre groupe n'était autre que Peter Pettigrew. C'était un peu comme notre petit protégé. Nous l'avions pris sous notre coupe, en première année, après qu'il s'était fait attaquer par des Serpentards et depuis, il ne nous à plus lâcher. Il nous a toujours admirés et je sais qu'il y a quelques années, je m'en servais pour attirer l'attention. A l'époque, j'étais encore un enfant gâté et l'attention, je ne demandais que cela.

Peter a toujours le mot pour nous faire rire, une petite remarque par-ci, par-là. Il s'est toujours mieux entendu avec Sirius au sujet de la nourriture. De vrais petits gloutons ! Il nous a toujours suivis, que ce soit pour une blague ou pour autre chose. Je sais que plus tard, cela sera pareil, qu'il restera toujours avec nous pour défendre les sans-défenses. Il est comme cela Peter : loyal.

- James ?

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par une voix cristalline, qui après des années me donnait toujours autant de frissons. Je n'eus même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui était cette personne. Elle tenait une très grande place dans mon cœur, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Lily Evans. C'était ma petite amie. Cependant, j'ai du me battre pour pouvoir obtenir un simple rendez-vous. Je dois avouer qu'auparavant, j'étais assez arrogant et gâté. A cette époque, elle me détestait. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour elle aurait pu avoir des sentiments affectifs à mon égard ? Je pense que personne ne s'y attendait. Mais Lily Evans est une fille très imprévisible. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup changé au cours de notre dernière année, j'ai mûri. C'est peut-être cela qui lui a fait changer d'avis. Remus dit que j'ai laissé tomber mon masque d'arrogance pour montrer ma véritable personnalité. Je préfère cette version, c'est plus valorisant.

En tout cas, je compte bien passer le restant de ma vie aux côtés de Lily, je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Je mourrais pour elle. Je crois qu'elle le savait et que cela l'inquiétait. Le monde dans lesquels nous irons était très dangereux, Lily savait que je ferais tout pour la protéger. Cependant, elle détestait être la demoiselle en détresse. Elle savait très bien prendre soin d'elle, toute seule, j'en étais conscient. Elle était très douée, une des sorcières les plus brillantes que j'avais rencontré. Elle savait très bien se défendre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à un homme amoureux de vouloir sa sécurité.

Je me retournai et la vis juste devant moi, avec ce regard triste :

- C'est bientôt l'heure d'y aller, murmura-t-elle.

Je voyais bien que c'était dur aussi pour elle de quitter Poudlard. C'était là qu'elle était réellement chez elle, dans son monde. Etant fille de moldus, elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'aimait pas trop partir chez elle, durant les vacances. Sa grande sœur, Pétunia, était horrible avec elle. Elle n'acceptait pas que Lily soit une sorcière. Cela ne devait pas être facile tous les jours de se faire traiter de monstre à cause de ce que l'ont est. Je crois que c'est elle qui comprend le mieux la situation de Remus.

Lily a toujours eu le don d'apaiser les gens avec de simples paroles ou des regards. Cela marche avec moi, je n'imagine pas avec Remus. Je me rappelle qu'un jour, elle était allée lui parler. C'était après que j'avais sauvé Rogue dans la Cabane Hurlante. Lily était déjà au courant de la lycanthropie de Remus, elle l'avait deviné toute seule. J'ignore ce qu'elle lui a dit mais quand ils sont revenus, il était très différent.

J'ai toujours eu peur que Lily ou Remus aient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Mais j'avais réalisé, plus tard, que c'était de l'amour fraternel.

Les doigts de Lily enlacés au miens me ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et contempla le paysage devant lequel je me trouvais depuis quelques minutes.

- C'est dur, hein ? Me dit-elle.

Je baissai les yeux et remarquai qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Nous ne pensions pas que quitter Poudlard serait aussi dur.

Je me retournai lorsque je sentis une tape dans le dos et vis mes trois meilleurs amis, se tenant debout, prêts à me soutenir. La main de Sirius était sur mon épaule et il fit une légère pression comme pour me rassurer. Pour lui, Poudlard était le premier endroit où il avait appris le sens du mot « amitié ». C'était dans ce château qu'il était accepté, qu'il avait le droit d'avoir ses idées librement.

Pour Remus, Poudlard était le premier endroit où il s'était fait des amis et qu'il était accepté. Il n'était pas jugé en fonction de ce qu'il était mais de qui il était.

Quant à Peter, c'est ici qu'il aura réussi à prendre confiance en lui et qu'il aura compris qu'il y aura toujours des personnes prêtes à mourir pour lui, s'il le fallait.

Pour Lily, elle a découvert un monde auquel elle pouvait appartenir librement, sans avoir besoin de se cacher. Elle aura appris les définitions des mots « ami » et de « trahison ». Je savais qu'en partant, elle renonçait définitivement à son ancien meilleur ami. En effet, plus tard, ils seront peut-être même ennemis.

Enfin, pour moi, Poudlard était comme une deuxième maison. J'y ai appris bien plus que des sortilèges comme des valeurs telles que le courage, la tolérance ou la loyauté. C'est ici que je me suis demandé qui je suis. J'y ai mûri.

Nous étions tous, côte à côte, en train de contempler le paysage au loin.

- Sirius !

Nous nous retournâmes tous, surpris pour voir une jeune fille courir vers nous. D'après son expression, elle était assez en colère. Je vis le visage de mon meilleur ami blêmir à la vue de cette dernière. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

Mais il n'eut pas le plaisir de s'expliquer. A peine arrivée, la Poufsouffle (car je le voyais à son blason), lui asséna une gifle magistrale à marquer dans les annales. Ensuite, elle partit, sans dire mot, d'un pas rageur.

Nous regardâmes tous Sirius qui avait une main sur sa joue, stupéfait de ce geste. Il y a quelques temps, c'était moi qui avais droit aux gifles de la part d'une belle rousse mais cette époque était révolue. Je n'osais jamais le dire mais elle avait de la force, la tigresse !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Sirius, s'exaspéra Remus.

- Mais rien, je t'assure ! Essaya-t-il de justifier. Du moins, pas quelque chose qui mériterait cela !

- Sirius, si elle t'a giflé, c'est parce que tu l'as mérité !

C'était Lily qui avait parlé. Elle avait un regard amusé. Telle que je la connaissais, elle cachait sûrement quelque chose. Apparemment, Patmol pensait la même chose que moi puisqu'il la regardait suspicieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard menaçant.

Ce qui n'était pas pour faire peur à Lily qui le regarda le plus innocemment possible.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui annonce une rupture par hibou, alors que tu es juste à côté ! Tu n'es même pas capable de lui dire en face ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'un _gentleman_ ferait.

Elle avait accentué le mot « gentleman ». Et nous comprîmes tous. Il y a quelques jours, nous avions eu une conversation dans laquelle Sirius se moquait de moi. Il disait que lui, au moins, ne s'était jamais reçu de gifle puisque toutes les filles l'adoraient et qu'il était un gentleman. Même s'il changeait de petite amie toutes les semaines, il le faisait avec élégance. Ce à quoi Lily avait rétorqué qu'il ne fallait jamais dire jamais et qu'il ferait mieux de couvrir ses arrières _avec élégance_ s'il ne voulait pas recevoir son point dans la figure.

En une phrase, elle avait réussi à le faire taire et à sauver ma dignité. C'était l'une de ses qualités, d'ailleurs. Lily était le genre de fille à avoir beaucoup de répondant et elle était l'une des seules à pouvoir faire taire Sirius.

D'après ses dernières paroles, elle avait du convaincre la fille de gifler Sirius pour se venger.

- Tu l'as payé ? S'exclama ce dernier.

Lily parut s'offusquer. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier qu'on croie qu'elle a été aussi bas pour faire cela.

- Bien sur que non ! Je peux être très persuasive quand je le veux. Je lui ai simplement dit qui tu étais et elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié. Estime-toi heureux que ce soit la seule, je voulais le faire avec d'autres de tes conquêtes mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu faute de temps. En tout cas, tu n'as récolté que ce que tu as semé !

Elle eut un sourire satisfait et se tourna vers moi, en me disant :

- Voilà, tu ne seras pas le seul à avoir été giflé !

Sans réfléchir, je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle sembla, apparemment, surprise par mon geste mais se reprit bien vite, en passant ses bras autour de mon cou et en me répondant de la même façon. Je la serrais encore plus contre mon torse, tandis qu'elle jouait avec mes cheveux. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà assez décoiffés comme cela, elle en rajoutait. Mais peu m'importait, j'adorai lorsqu'elle le faisait. Avant, elle qui prétendait les détester adorait jouer avec, à présent. Ironie du sort, me direz-vous.

Notre étreinte fut brisée lorsque Sirius prit Lily par la taille, l'arrachant à notre étreinte et en la tirant en arrière.

- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! S'écria-t-il.

Ma petite amie poussa un cri de surprise et essaya de s'enfuir mais Patmol était trop fort. Il commença alors à la chatouiller et son éclat de rire résonna dans le parc. C'était son point faible : elle était très chatouilleuse. Sirius adorait l'utiliser à son avantage.

- Non, s'il te plait… arrête… je suis désolée…pitié…

Lily n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser entre ses éclats de rire, suppliant son prédateur d'arrêter. Il décida que c'était assez puisqu'il la laissa et l'aida à se relever. Cette dernière s'éloigna le plus loin possible et lorsqu'elle fut à une assez bonne distance, elle s'écria :

- Je retire ce que je viens de dire ! Tu l'as bien mérité !

Avec un grand éclat de rire, elle s'enfuit en courant tandis que Sirius la poursuivait. C'était reparti pour un tour.

Remus et Peter s'approchèrent de moi et nous regardâmes la scène, sans dire mot. Puis avec un soupir heureux, Remus dit avec un sourire :

- Certaines choses ne changent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne pouvais être que d'accord. Je réalisai que même si nous changions d'endroit et de vie, les personnes ne changeaient pas. Nous devrons nous battre, certes. Nous souffrirons sûrement, nous devrons subir des pertes conséquentes. Mais je garderai toujours en tête que Poudlard a été la meilleure partie de ma vie. Même si ma vie aura été courte, elle aura été heureuse. Je savais que mes amis seront toujours là pour moi, quoiqu'il arrive.

Quand on pense comme cela, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter. La vie nous semble soudain plus facile à supporter.

Nous étions cinq adolescents préparés comme des soldats au monde extérieur…

Pourtant, aucun de nous n'était prêt. Mais avions-nous seulement le choix ?

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plus! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis **

**Je voulais également une excellente année 2008! J'espère que vos voeux se réaliseront!**

**Bisous**

**Perle Bleue**


End file.
